


[N新V]devil may maternalise

by Poria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poria/pseuds/Poria
Summary: 维吉尔是尼禄的母亲，关于这点，四个人里只有V知道。





	[N新V]devil may maternalise

**Author's Note:**

> attention：  
NC-17，Mpreg，V与v哥分立论，V在dv决战前被重新分离  
DV父母背景。D新V、NV非本篇cp但可能有人会敏感，注意避雷  
↓↓↓我爱狗血！注意避雷！

尼禄发现了一个让V在床上束手就擒的称呼。

妈咪。

经历红墓市的风波，妮可载着尼禄返回佛杜那，而姬莉叶在家等待他们归来。自从克雷多去世，尼禄将兄长的责任揽到自己身上，无论是对其他孤儿小朋友还是对姬莉叶。他依旧爱姬莉叶，因为他想保护善良的弱者们。在这长达六年的照顾里，姬莉叶终于发现尼禄本性也许更适合一个能与他一起保护别人的他的同类。

或者血亲。

重降于世，V两样都不占。他不是恶魔，为羸弱身躯所累，必须进食，最重要的一点是他并不热衷鲜血与暴力。他是人类，他身上能留下所有情爱的痕迹，无论是吻痕，淤青还是牙印，无一不宣告本人已为人所有。反过来，他没法给尼禄打上任何标记，尼禄的魔力强得可怕，连手臂也能随意断开随意生长。总之，除了一头白发，V从头到尾没有任何异于常人。

哦，除了他还是不喜欢穿内裤。

尼禄抬起V的腿去吻吮他的膝窝时，酥痒和颤栗沿着大腿、尾脊一路刺激V的神经，他不禁咬住食指以避免发出过分明显的呻吟。他们和妮可与姬莉叶住在一处，尤其是妮可就在隔壁，让她听见可太尴尬了，要命的是这破房子的隔音效果太差，比姬莉叶和尼禄原先的家糟糕不知多少倍。每每说起这个，妮可都会感慨一句要是但丁当年干脆利落解决教皇，佛杜那也不会毁坏得一塌糊涂，他们不至于搬进这里。

尼禄继承的恶魔血统威力显著，以至于V经常在昏厥中结束性爱，虽然尼禄坚称昏厥是源于V自身的孱弱，以及为了降低声音把头埋进枕头而导致的短时缺氧。 在家做就是顾忌多，可小年轻们没有富裕的钱开房，毕竟两个长辈不仅不给钱还可能来蹭饭。也许是因为在实践中对这种“偷情”有无法言明的癖好，V从未想过再抢一些钱去酒店的豪华大床上享受。他可不是因为羞耻心或道德感，毕竟曾经抢劫路人甚至打算抢劫银行时他没犹豫半分。

V没忍住尼禄的一记深挺，失控大声叫喊，随即隔壁就传来砸墙的声音，妮可大喊，“要不要按摩手？现货，买二送一！”单身狗总是对情侣很敏感，妮可发誓总有一日她会找到自己的妞反过来秀恩爱闪瞎这对基佬。这时V就不再遮掩什么了，怎么舒服怎么来，当然按摩手是绝对不买的。

V不止一次告诉自己，他和尼禄没有任何生物学意义的联系。这种用于否认负罪感和愧疚感的自警尤其频繁见于上床前后。赋予尼禄生命的是维吉尔和但丁，他们才与尼禄血浓于水。如果不是一些往日的模糊记忆，V只是个普通陌生人。也许那样更好，他们可以钉是钉铆是铆分个一清二楚，不会把维吉尔甚至但丁牵扯在二人之间，搞的好像是三四个人在纠缠情感，标准黄金八点档。

不过鉴于分级制度和这家人的生理关系，他们就算真是某部家庭剧的主角，也只能是午夜档了。

尼禄有很多想知道的事，他不敢也不好意思对维吉尔开口，于是退而选择更和善的V询问，第一次就语出惊人。V记得那是某次尼禄内射后倒在他身旁，完好如新的右手缠弄V的头发。

“能讲讲我是怎么来的吗，V？”他喘息着，话语听起来就像个超龄儿童，心中本属于父母的那一块地方始终空陷。

V喘得更厉害，上气不接下气，尼禄不得不拍他的背帮他顺气。过了约半分钟V总算能说话了：“精子和卵子结合成受精卵，过程就像我们刚刚做的。”他用生理常识敷衍尼禄。男孩明显不满意这个回答，他想问的是人，是曾经的故事。V让尼禄去问维吉尔，而男孩借口和维吉尔还不熟，交流次数两只手就能数得过来。

“他才是你的父亲。”享受余韵的人不会愿意突然翻脸，V根本拿尼禄没办法，可他不肯告诉尼禄事实，找到合适的话头就转移过去。好在尼禄也不是经常提起这个问题，不然V可能会以拒绝上床的方式去逃避可怜狗狗的汪汪眼。 V在努力活成自己，而不只是维吉尔的一面，即使诞生的事实的确如此。坏孩子尼禄故意挑人最放松不设防的时候问，V却无法责怪他。大概除了V谁都问过类似的问题，连记忆里的维吉尔和但丁也问过伊娃。 伊娃的回答意料之中的常见而模糊：妈妈和爸爸相爱，就有了你们。

尼禄想知道那个人是谁。

生理年龄和精神年龄的不匹配是V重生以来的第二大困扰，第一个是自我认知与身份认同。他做了许许多多的梦，有些是过往事实，有些则是记忆与思考合成的假象。

真实比如梦到在恶魔之树的树顶，维吉尔心无旁骛等待与胞弟决战。他坐在枝桠上静默沉思，却突然不受控制地颤栗起来。而V在此刻从他体内剥离出，完整地保留着融合时的衣着和拐杖，没有梦魇附着的头发白得晃眼。维吉尔完全是一个矛盾结合体，一方面他渴望与但丁生死决斗，证明数十年的自我，可另一方面，他又不愿意与弟弟刀锋相对——大概这就是他仅剩的，所谓的，人性。维吉尔看了V一眼——他们两个不需要任何言语便知彼此——V便拄着拐杖步伐踉跄地离开树冠。很难想象身为一个人类，V经历了多少困难才回到地面，但那些他都不在意，梦里他看得最清楚的是维吉尔那个眼神，记得最清楚的是对尼禄的担心。按V当时的猜测，这将是一场尼禄伯父与父亲的殊死战斗，很抱歉他将间接导致尼禄亲人的死亡，无论哪一方。

合成记忆更为怪诞，比如他梦到自己分娩的情景。艳红的动脉鲜血，粘稠的静脉黑血，几乎包裹了他布满纹身的身体。他四肢百骸完全丧失力气，像被淹入一片幽静死海。尼禄对生母的好奇和期望刺激着V的精神世界，他因此在数个夜晚受煎熬与折磨。

腿间的丝丝血迹是曾经真实存在的，生产时杏仁核几乎绝顶的痛苦本该在大脑皮层打下永不磨灭的烙印，却因为半魔人的特殊体质，竟随着人性的剖离而一并离去。年少狂妄的经历，其本体居然毫无印象了，以至于但丁判断维吉尔是尼禄父亲时，维吉尔真的以为自己是尼禄的父亲。

V不敢将事实告诉斯巴达三个后裔中任何一人，他不想毁掉他们来之不易的家庭关系，更不想将自己置于更尴尬的地位。

虽然但丁和维吉尔不会感到尴尬，尼禄却会。V偶尔会在梦里喊着但丁的名字。因为尼禄总是一夜睡至天明，只有当他入睡比V晚才能听到V的梦呓。而V习惯睡前看书，他那侧的床头灯一般比尼禄那侧晚熄灭很久，所以这种机会并不常见。尼禄第一次听到情人轻声呼喊叔叔的名字时僵直呆愣，他一瞬间想象了很多情况，不过片刻就意识到更可能是因为V脑海中属于维吉尔的记忆。也就是说，V在梦里作为维吉尔而呼喊但丁名字。

他的语气是那么轻柔，和维吉尔本人凛冽冰冷的声音不同，在V嘴里，但丁像是亲密的爱人而非敌人，那甚至不是对胞弟的态度。尽管尼禄不停告诉自己这不关V的事，尽管尼禄知道这是父辈之间混乱的感情，他实在无法不在意不吃醋，一想到V刚在白天用这种温柔低沉的语气呼喊自己，夜晚却用同样的方式呼喊但丁，尼禄满心全是躁郁和烦闷。二十出头的大男孩藏不住心事，用玩笑的方式小心翼翼试探着把情况告诉V。可是人怎么可能控制做梦与否和梦境内容呢？V只能一夜比一夜熬得更晚，等尼禄先睡着再入睡。V的黑眼圈让姬莉叶担心，善良的姑娘送了些护肤品给V，只是没什么作用。

梦到童年还好，小孩手中的木剑与自己的手杖挥舞起来并没有相差太多，而但丁那时还没有那么烦人。梦到少年时期则是真正可怕之所在。16岁的某一天维吉尔第一次尝试性爱，是和自己的双胞胎弟弟。也许是太早的家庭变故导致双子没有建立足够的人伦道德概念，也许是恶魔之血流淌在体内就会让他们有出格的冲动，就像渴望鲜血与力量那样渴望性与亲眷。V不知道但丁是否还记得——他应该记得初夜对象，毕竟那是他亲哥哥，但很可能记不清时间——就是那第一次，维吉尔体内萌发了一粒种子。维吉尔居无定所游历四方，十月后，当他走到一个叫佛杜那的宗教城镇时，他将婴孩诞生在那里，又过了一年结识阿卡姆，受他指引回到但丁身边与之抗衡，就此坠入魔界。

这些不在黑骑士时期内的记忆算不上噩梦，没有因此分裂出更多的恶魔，三只使魔也不曾代表这段记忆。可维吉尔还是抛弃了，丢给了V，让后者每每想起都在暗无天日的梦里啜泣。尼禄的身世为什么要V来承受？寄存了宝贵的人性之余，连母性也要让他这个曾被舍弃的、无用的累赘去负责吗？

V爱上尼禄的时候，不知道尼禄是维吉尔的孩子，如今他却背上了与儿子相恋的不伦枷锁，即便没有一个人会知道，没有一个人会谴责他，他自己却无法遗忘这一条血脉构成的枷锁。他怨恨维吉尔和但丁兄弟相奸以至孕育，他怨恨维吉尔施舍怜悯般赐他如复刻一般的重生，他怨恨他自己是维吉尔分离出的产物，他怨恨自己在撞破但丁与维吉尔隐晦感情时突然恢复的记忆，以至一世都被斩不断的联系捆绑。

可他同时也感谢着，感谢所有这些他怨恨的东西。

尼禄抱起V，后者贫瘠的身躯没有多少脂肪，臀骨硌着尼禄的胯。他将双手环绕尼禄肩膀，像母亲保护他亲爱的儿子一样施以怜爱。孩子也如其所望在怀中撒娇，使坏舔逗他胸前乳首。

“吸。”V难以抑制呻吟和渴望哺乳的本性，尚有一丝意识想到这本该是维吉尔做的事。

尼禄开玩笑地问这是否是句脏话。他用舌侧摩擦V的乳首，惹人生怜的红点很快挺立发硬，中央乳孔紧闭，不过很快就会舒服得打开一个小洞。尼禄用嘴唇含得周全，吸得连双颊都微微凹陷。

V应该知道自己无论如何也不可能泌乳吧？生产后的雌性才能做到。尼禄虽然这样想，嘴上却一点都没偷懒，内唇的软肉和粗砺的舌苔换着花样刺激乳头，舌尖来回挑拨的频率越来越高，V的躯干随之战栗。

在一个用力的深嘬后尼禄终于离开那侧胸膛，乳头被他吸得肿大不堪，比正常的另一侧大了几乎一倍，颜色也极其鲜艳，仿如雪地盛开出的一朵娇嫩腊梅，如花瓣般围绕蕊心的是周圈那些一同凸起的颗粒，泛着盈盈水光，与尼禄唇角牵出一条银丝，无比淫靡。

尼禄往V身下摸，果不其然湿的一塌糊涂。前液不间断往出滴，和体内的黏液一同将后穴弄得湿漉漉黏糊糊。

为什么V的胸部这么敏感？这几乎成了他们前戏的必由环节，不照顾胸前就无法进入状态，就像不哺乳的妈咪不得不忍受胀奶的闷痛，呼喊着请求帮助。

“kid，进来。”

尼禄已经懒得反对这种玩笑了。他抗议过V用长辈身份叫他，那是维吉尔和但丁的特权，然而V不以为然。尼禄特别想说这样有种妈咪的错觉，出于不想破坏床上气氛的原因而忍住没有说出口。

有些念头一旦产生就无法去除，尼禄不禁幻想如果V是他的妈咪会是什么情况。这当然不可能了，论生理年龄V比尼禄还小。不过，哇哦，这样想维吉尔既是尼禄的父亲又是母亲，这算什么，自体繁殖吗？而尼禄大概会超越但丁成为斯巴达家俄狄浦斯第一人。

“快一点，你在胡思乱想什么？”V皱起眉催促，不得不说他皱眉的神情和维吉尔本人还是有几分相似的。尼禄扶着硬挺的老二送进去，随口胡说些什么。

“遵命。我在想我该喊你爹地还是妈咪。”

听到妈咪一词时V出奇怪异。他忽然身体僵硬，括约肌高度紧绷像是要把情人的老二夹断在自己体内。尼禄的感觉不是爽到快射，而已经是被夹得发痛了，他趁自己还能使上一点力气，掐住V的腰要他放松。V又很快松懈下来，近乎柔弱地无力趴在尼禄身上。

“呃，对不起，我不知道你这么反感这类话，以后我不开这种玩笑了。”天真的尼禄还以为是自己冒犯了V的道德心。后者用一个火热的吻封住了尼禄的嘴，“别在床上道歉。”还好V没有读诗，只是他的语气一如既往的悠闲又胜券在握，除了他自己和维吉尔，任何人都看不出他内心的恐惧和挣扎。

他们顺利而充满激情地到达高潮，尼禄下意识喊了声妈咪，去寻找属于他的胸脯。或许性爱和生育本质就是一回事，才会让人在这一个过程里联想到那一个。V没有再拒绝，他沉默地、无法反抗地接受了这一事实。不只是为了尼禄的幻想与期待，更是因为他逃避不开记忆中但丁使人沉沦的吻，和自己一双冰白如无机质玻璃的眼眸。

那双辨识度极高的眼睛冷冷看着自己，复述尼禄所说的事实。

如果某份记忆成了某人的独家记忆，即使不是他本人的经历，是否也可以将故事主角认作他？或者，根本可以算是他的经历？

V颤抖着，眼眶盈溢眼泪，视线随之模糊。尼禄茫然无措地意识到他又“冒犯”男朋友了，赶紧诚恳道歉，却被V的话语打断。

“kid，有件事我想告诉你。”

FIN

%突然发现上一篇是paternalism，这一篇是maternalism，我不是刻意的，只是我的r18总是胃痛型？


End file.
